dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Strassman
|birthplace = Washington D.C., U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actress Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles Paris |active = 1992-current |status = Active |website = Karen Strassman }}Karen Strassman (born June 5, 1966) is an American voice actress who has provided English language voices for Japanese anime shows, animation, and video games. Some of her major roles are Kallen Stadtfeld in the Code Geass series, Miyuki Takara in Lucky☆Star, Nina Fortner in Monster, Rider in Fate/stay night, Suigintou in Rozen Maiden, Sawako Yamanaka in K-On!, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri in Fate/Zero, Momo Hinamori and Soi Fon in Bleach. Biography Strassman enjoyed acting at a young age, and was involved in school plays. When she was 20, she had moved to France to study psychology and theatre at CNSAD in Paris. In an interview with Slink FM, she said she picked psychology as a ways to earn a living in case theatre did not pan out. While there, she saw an advertisement calling for actors who could speak English. She got an apprenticeship with Studio VO/VF where she trained as a dialect coach. After a year, she was offered a paid position where she trained older French actors on how to act in English. She also taught kids, where she was recruited by two women who produced a magazine called Hi-Kids which would produce audio cassettes. It was there where she started doing voice-over. She would later do French and English dubs, and got into video game voice-over. She provided voice over work in French for Air France, Euro-star, Disneyland Paris, and for audio tours of The Louvre and the Musée d'Orsay. As a dialect coach, she worked with Lancôme advertising. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2005) - Queen Nebula, Girl (ep. 88), Grocer (ep. 88), Guardian Fairy (ep. 97), Warrior Fairy (ep. 97), Warrior Fairy (ep.98) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Shunran (ep. 43), Blonde Beauty (ep. 45), Cornelia Zel (eps. 50-51), Monica (ep. 58), Retainer (ep. 67) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Monster (ep. 13), Animator (ep. 21), Castor (ep. 21), Housenka (ep. 24), Nana Asahina / Oniwabandana (ep. 43) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Nurse #1 (ep. 49), Atsugessho (ep. 61) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Suzu Sakuma, Rei Kijima, Schoolgirl (ep. 38), Woman (ep. 41), Yayoi's Friend 2 (ep. 42) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Itsuko Katsu (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Big O'' (1999-2001) - Citizen (ep. 16), Receptionist (ep. 19) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Ryoko Kirishima / Ferris *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Mayu Miyuki, Taeko's Mother (ep. 6), Yuko (ep. 9), Bus Intercom (ep. 10), Reporter (ep. 10), Maid (ep. 11), Girl at Station (ep. 15), Yumi (ep. 15), Sales Woman (ep. 16), Child (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Phia Oliveira, Christina Gabriel (ep. 23) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kagero Fuma, Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Delphine Eraclea *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Soi Fong, Momo Hinamori, Cyan Sung-Sun, Dalk, Student (ep. 115), Masaki Kurosaki (ep. 178), Young Akon (ep. 209), Girl Spirit (ep. 215), Tobiume (ep. 262), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Mercedes de Morcerf *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Osuzu (eps. 3-4) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kiyoh Bachika, Girl (ep. 1) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Sakura Saku, Elise, Saya Saganuma, Orchestra Member (ep. 5), Saiko's Friend (ep. 10) *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Jinja, Charlemagne, Medea, Grandma Future, Sofia Suno, Tango, Terz *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Omiko Hokodate (ep. 2), Mother (ep. 4) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Principal Minami *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Saika Magoichi Anime Films *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Hitomi, Dr. Gilliam Knute (Animaze Dub) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Castle Maid *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Twin *''Blame!'' (2017) - The Authority, Female Villager B External Links *Karen Strassman at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Karen Strassman on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:France-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post